Super psycho love 5
by HetaEliza
Summary: Seychelles látogatóba jön Francishez, de Hungary ezt nem nézi jó szemmel, így egy brutális gyilkosságba csöppennek bele. páros: továbbra is FraHun. Aki Seychelles fan az ne olvassa el!


_**Super psycho love **_

_Magyarázat: Bonjour, pére = szia apa, franciául_

_ Viki= Seychelles emberi neve _

_Júdásszék= középkori kínzóeszköz, az áldozatot a végbélnyílásán keresztül ráültetik egy piramisra._

_Spanyolcsizma= a vádlottat egy padra ültetik,az alsó lábszárának a külső és belső feléhez egy-egy deszkát erősítenek, a két középső deszkába ékeket vertek majd megszorították, és szilánkosra törték a lábcsontokat, így az ember sosem tudott ez után lábra állni._

_Fejtörő= az áldozat állát ráhelyezték egy alsó támaszra, majd fejére tekertek egy vasból készült fejfedőt, így fokozatosan össze tudták préselni az ember koponyáját._

Teltek múltak a napok, sőt már lassan a hetek, de Lizzy még mindig őrült volt. Amióta Lizzy és Francis lefeküdtek, nem volt semmi harc, így Lizzy a maga módján, de normális volt míg egyik nap valaki nem kopogott az ajtón. Seychelles volt az, Francishez jött látogatóba.

- Bonjour, pére![1] - köszönt és megölelte Francist, aki vissza ölelte, de egyikük sem tudta ,hogy Lizzy figyeli őket és pszicho tekintetett vetett Seychelles-re.

- Hogy hogy itt vagy lányom?

- Jöttem meglátogatni téged. - mosolygott, közben Francis tudta, hogy Seyc hatalmas veszélyben van Lizzy miatt.

- Ugye még emlékszel mit mondtam régen?

- Öhm... nem.

- Azt, hogy ha nagy leszek, hozzád megyek. - mosolygott ismét, mire Francisben megfagyott a vér. Kész. Seyc innentől kezdve halott.

_Ooohh igen? Na majd meglátjuk, hogy ki is fog hozzá menni_ _Frannyhez_. - gondolta Lizzy majd bement a fürdőszobába valamit ügyködöt, majd a szobájában is valamit csinált, majd eltűnt szinte. Közben Francis meg Viki[2] jól elbeszélgettek egymással egész estig, majd Seyc el akart menni fürdeni, Francis meg kiment az erkélyre kicsit borozgatni.

Viki beült a kádba és nyakig merült a sok-sok habban, mikor hirtelen a villany le kapcsolódott. A lány azt hitte, hogy csak áramszünet így tovább relaxált, de mikor felnézett egy rózsaszín szempárt látott maga felett, majd a feje a víz alatt volt. Lizzy volt az. Egyik kezével fojtogatni kezdte Vikit, és a lány fejét a víz alá nyomta.

- Franny az enyém... engem fog el venni nem téged! - majd egy zsebkést vett elő és amikor a lány felbukott a víz alól gyors mozdulattal elvágta Seyc nyakát, majd kitekerte a fejét, és konkrétan letépte, azaz 'néma gyilkosságot' követett el . A le tépett vagy vágott fejet eldobta, majd egy gyertyát gyújtott fényként, és a lány meg maradt testét ki emelte a vízből majd a főereket elvágta és Lizzy tele lett mindenhol vérrel, közben mosolygott.

Mivel tele lett vérrel, így alsóneműre vetkőzött, és a véres ruhát bedobta a szennyesbe. A fürdőszoba ajtó fele üveg volt. Eközben Francis jött ki, és mikor a fürdőszoba ajtóra nézett, szinte sokkot kapott. Lizzy az ajtó mögül kukucskált ki, őrült tekintettel, és az ajtóra vérrel felírta ' I Love You Francis' közben mosolygott.

- Senki nem vesz el tőlem, Franny~

- T-te meg mi a francokat csináltál?! - majd be rontott a fürdőbe de a brutális gyilkosság nyoma láttán mozdulni se tudott. - Ezt innét hogy akarod eltüntetni mond már meg!?

- Umm... - véres ujját a szájához tette- Sósav... az a csontot is leviszi a lefolyón~

- D-de ahhoz nem kéne... ?

- Feldarabolni? Oh dehogyisnem. - Mondta majd a kést elővette újra és fülig érő mosoly közepette széttrancsírozta a holt testet.

Mikor végzett, beledobta a kádba a darabokra szaggatott testet és öntött rá sósavat, ami szétmarta, majd leöntötte vízzel és már folyt is le a lefolyón Seychelles maradványa.

-Készen is vagyunk. - fordult Francishez, aki még mindig le volt sokkolva.

- O-Oké... _Na jó ez nem mehet tovább! Muszáj lesz meg keressem Iggyt, hogy meg találjam az ellenszert! -_ Gondolta Francis, majd inkább bement a szobájába kitalálni egy tervet.

- Te Lizzy... gyere csak ide! - szólt ki a szobából.

- Mi az Franny?

- Nem tudsz egy tervet, hogy hogyan tudnánk Iggytől elvenni egy szert?

- Hmm... megvan! Gyere utánam. -odanyújtotta a kezét, majd elmentek egy raktár szerű helyre, ami tele volt kínzó eszközökkel, köztük Júdásszékkel[3], Spanyolcsizmával[4], Fejtörővel[5], és egyébbel.

- Hmm... van egy ötletem! - mondta Francis, majd leültek és sokáig találták ki a tervet.


End file.
